fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
That's a Secret
is the fourteenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru learns more about Momiji Sohma and visits her mother’s grave with her friends. Plot Tohru asks Shigure permission to leave for a few hours on May 1st. She reveals that it's been one year since her mother has died, and would like to go visit her grave with her friends. Yuki offers to go with her, and Shigure suggests Kyo go as well, causing Kyo to look upset. At school, Uo mentions how she wonders which of Momiji's parents were German, and Tohru realizes that the zodiac members rarely mention their parents. As Momiji runs recklessly through the school, Tohru worries about him while Hana and Uo reflect on how she can still be so happy, even after her mother's death. Hana admits that if she lost Tohru, she may even wish to forget she had never known her to spare her the pain. Later, Momiji joins Tohru at work. Tohru asks which of his parents are German, and he says his mother is, and he has a little sister, Momo, as well. When Tohru says it must be wonderful to be able to walk with his family, Momiji tells her that his mother doesn't know he exists. Right then, Momiji's mother comes in with Momo behind her, and tells Momiji to get home quickly so that his mother doesn't worry. He then tells Tohru the whole story, how his mother was so horrified at her newborn son transforming into a rabbit that she attempted suicide. After surviving, she chose to have Hatori remove her memories of Momiji. He then tells Tohru that he will never forget his memories, no matter how horrible they are. Tohru cries and hugs Momiji, saying she also wants to embrace all memories, no matter how hard. Kyo decides he's going to the gravesite with Tohru. At the gravesite, when Uo comes wearing a biker gang coat, it's revealed Tohru's mother was once the Crimson Butterfly in a biker gang. The tombstone has already been visited by Tohru's grandfather, and Tohru explains that her grandpa is her father's father. Her dad died from a cold when she was young. Yuki realizes this is why Tohru was so concerned about him when he had a simple cold. He then reflects on how when Tohru's mother died, he barely knew she existed, and now they live in the same home. Kyo steps away from the gravesite and asks Hana if she can sense ghosts. She says no, but comments that his waves are screaming at her with chaos and guilt. Tohru interrupts and brings them back to a picnic in the graveyard, which Yuki and Kyo feel uncomfortable about. As Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki leave, Uo comments how Kyo and Yuki seem to be improving in Tohru's company, and that perhaps Kyo will confess his love to her someday. Hana says that the Sohma boys waves are chaotic and dark, and their minds are ruled by troubles to an excessive degree, and that she's not sure if they are capable of romance as long as they stay that way. Back home, Tohru falls asleep outside after drinking tea. Kyo finds her and sits next to her, commenting on how waking her up is like waking up a child. He then leans forward, Yuki sees Tohru's baseball cap and is surprised, seeming to have a memory of a young Tohru and her mother and Kyo whispers "I'm sorry" in her ear. Characters Trivia *This episode marks Momiji's Father, Momiji's Mother and Momo Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *This episode introduces the second opening and ending theme: Chime by Ai Otsuka and One Step Closer by INTERSECTION, respectively. Anime and Manga Differences *When Tohru’s talking to Shigure, his kimono had a more elaborate design in the manga that was simplified for the anime. Also during this scene, Kyo was having a drink from a bottle in the manga. *Arisa’s imagining of Kyoko’s delinquent days as the “Red Butterfly” were added for the anime. *When Momiji was fleeing from one of his classmates while playing Cops and Robbers, the classmate chasing him came in from a window instead of within the hallway in the manga. The anime also removed a small bit of the scene where Momiji said good bye to Tohru in German as he fled, while Saki and Arisa remarked on how energetic he was. *Tohru chasing after Momiji as he was chased by his classmate while Arisa and Saki comment on her resolve was added for the anime. Throughout the exchange in the manga, Tohru was just thinking vacantly. *Throughout the time Momiji is at Tohru’s workplace, the tie he’s shown wearing had a more elaborate pattern design in the manga that was simplified for the anime. *Later at Tohru’s workplace, Momiji was shown chatting with Tohru instead of assisting her with work in the manga. *Tohru was visibly more shocked in reaction to seeing a photo of Momiji’s mother in the manga. *Tohru’s thoughts about Momiji’s remarks on his family were added for the anime. *As Momiji’s mother was leaving with Momo, part of her comment toward her daughter about her father being worried was removed from the anime. In addition, Momiji pressing his hand on a vending machine as he had concern about interacting with them was added for the anime. *As Momiji told his story about his mother, Tohru was staring at the photo of his mother in the manga instead of staring at him. In addition, the scene showing Momiji’s mom and Momiji as a baby in silhouette were added for the anime. *Momiji’s mother was not suicidal in the manga when she was in hysterics over her son being one of the zodiac members. *When Tohru was crying in reaction to Momiji’s story in the manga, she had her face pressed to the photo of Momiji’s mother following the flashback. *The back of Kyo’s shirt had a symbol design in the manga that was removed for the anime. *The final part of Chapter 23 depicting Momiji walking past his mother was removed from the anime. *A bit of the start of Chapter 24 was removed showing Kyo remarking to himself on an uncertain feeling as he arrives to the temple with Yuki and Tohru. He also makes a remark on the temple’s size to Tohru, who comments that she likes the calm atmosphere of the setting. *As Tohru remarked on how everyone was arriving to see Kyoko, the manga showed close-up shots of Kyo’s face, with Tohru’s glance at him added for the anime. In addition, a small exchange of dialogue where Tohru explained Saki and Arisa would be meeting them at her mother’s grave was removed from the anime. *Yuki and Kyo’s shocked facial reactions to Arisa and Saki’s attires were removed for the anime. *Kyo and Yuki’s eye reactions shown in response to hearing about the young death of Tohru’s father was removed from the anime. *The teacher that called for Tohru to inform her about her mother’s accident in Yuki’s flashback was not clearly shown in the manga. For the anime, this was the homeroom teacher, Mayuko Shiraki. *While Kyo did keep some distance from the group while at Kyoko’s grave in the manga, he did not walk away from them as depicted in the anime. This, of course, leads Saki to walk toward them due to this slight change for the anime. *While eating at Kyoko’s grave, the sitting order of the five is different between the anime and manga. **Manga (from left to right): Kyo, Tohru, Saki, Arisa, Yuki **Anime (from left to right): Yuki, Arisa, Tohru, Kyo, Saki *A brief bit during the picnic scene showing Kyo having discomfort around Saki in reaction to her comments on his “waves” got removed from the anime. *A bit of the picnic scene was removed from the anime that showed Arisa continuing to go into her admiration of Kyoko, with Tohru happily taking a glance at her mother’s grave as everyone ate and talked. *The ending of the episode had some changed and removed details: **Kyo’s face was not as close to Tohru’s when he made his apology. **When approaching Tohru’s room to clean up the papers being blown around and seeing the hat she has, there is a removed bit where Yuki remarked he recognized the hat as the one he found in the rubble of Tohru’s tent at the cliff from Chapter 1 and continuing to clean the papers up before realizing its importance. **There is another removed bit showing a smiling Kyo stroking Tohru’s head as she sleeps and an accompanying narration commenting on the feelings of Tohru and the boys having yet to fully open up. es:Episodio 14 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes